Cloudy Skies
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno finds Tifa enjoying the spring weather. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Cloudy Skies

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

The screen door slid open as Reno ventured out into the backyard. It was pretty large as far as backyards went with various sakura trees casting cooling shadows onto the earth. Looking around, he finally spotted his wife.

She was resting her back against one of the sakura, the cherry blossoms rustling a little thanks to the wind. Her eyes were half open and she didn't notice him until he was standing in front of her.

Tifa had a whimsical look on her face and her lips upturned into a smile at the sight of her husband.

"Taken a fancy to lying around the backyard?" Reno asked.

"I'm taking a break. Care to join me?" she replied. Reno nodded and sat down beside his wife. Tifa laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him, one arm wrapped around his middle. The tree loomed over both their heads, creating a sky of pink petals. Bits of clouds could still be seen through the patches however.

They passed the time in silence, the pair just enjoying the wonderful spring weather until Tifa started to notice a peculiar shape among the clouds.

"That looks like a dragon," she observed, a finger pointing upwards. Reno observed the cloud for a few moments before looking at Tifa.

"Nah, you know what it looks like?"

"What?" Tifa asked, eager to hear his answer.

"A cloud," Reno said with a smirk.

"Smart ass..." Tifa grumbled.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Reno replied with a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah...even though you have no imagination."

"I do so! Last night you were blown away by my imagination, remember?" Tifa's face turned a bit red at the memory and she sighed.

"Alright, you have a limited imagination." Reno's shoulders slumped a little at that but soon he spotted a fat cloud.

"That looks like Laney after one too many donuts," Reno observed.

"No, it looks like your ego," Tifa commented. "Face it Re, you just don't have an amazing imagination like I do." She puffed out her chest a little at this and Reno rolled his eyes to heaven.

"If I was a cloud you know what I'd do?" Tifa shook her head.

"Do tell..."

"I'd hover over your head all day long." Tifa pondered this outburst of creative thought for a bit before looking into Reno's eyes.

"Maybe it's a good thing you're not so imaginative," she finally said. Fingers found their way to her sides and soon Tifa was being tickled unmercifully.

"You take that back," Reno said after a minute of this tickle torture.

"Never and if I was a cloud you'd be struck by lightning right about now." Reno stopped his tickling then and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Then I'm glad you're made of flesh and blood," Reno said, giving her a gentle hug. Tifa gave a murmur of agreement before capturing his lips.

The screen door opened a few moments later and both broke apart. Brown eyes the exact same shade as Tifa's widened. Stepping into the backyard, the teenager with Reno's crimson hair walked over to her parents.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Elly said. Tifa shook her head and gave her a wide smile.

"Not at all. How was school?"

"Wonderful...there's this really cute boy in my English class." Tifa clamped a hand over Reno's mouth before he could speak and returned her attention to her daughter.

"What's his name?"

"Fei...I think he likes me."

"Isn't that sweet Reno?" She removed her hand then and the Turk noticed his daughter staring hopefully at him while Tifa was glaring sternly.

"It is but the first time he- but Tifa covered his mouth yet again.

"Thanks Dad," Elly said, rolling her eyes. "So why are you guys out in the backyard?"

"Just relaxing. Care to join us?" Tifa asked. Elly nodded and soon sat down between her parents. Once she was comfy, she looked up at the sky.

"That cloud up there looks like a dragon." At her observation, both her parents chuckled. "What's so funny about that?"

"You really are just like your mom," Reno answered.

"Just be lucky you didn't get your father's imagination," Tifa said, giggling a little. Elly once again rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, you say the lamest things sometimes." Their eyes gave a gleam then and before she knew it, Elly was being tickled by two sets of hands.

"We'll show you lame!" the two parents yelled. But eventually they stopped the tickle attack and the family all laid on their backs, staring up into the sky.

"And here I thought we were all mature," Elly murmured aloud.

"It's always good to act silly every now and then Elly," Tifa replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be so reluctant about it, huh?" Tifa shook her head at the question and whispered in her ear, just like she used to when Elly was little.

"How about we tickle Daddy?" Elly gave a smirk then and nodded her head.

"Oi, what are you two whispering- but Reno didn't get to finish his sentence before mother and daughter pounced.

And as Elly tickled her overprotective but always wonderful father with her gentle and loving mother, she realized just how blessed she was to have them for her parents.


End file.
